Polyjuice Potion?
by Yoga Girl
Summary: The characters of Sweeny Todd and Harry Potter collide when they realize that some actors are the same in both movies. Is it Polyjuice Potion? :D Read and Review y'all


_I found it funny when I recognized three characters of Sweeny Todd to be Harry Potter actors too. This goes out to the glorious actors. Enjoy!_

Sweeny slammed the pedal in satisfaction, and watched the gory man in the barber chair slide into the open hole. The stench was unavoidable, but he still felt his stomach lurch. Shrugging it off, he let the chair back up and made sure the blood had leaked into the metal grate.

His shop was closed for the day. It was almost eleven o'clock at night, and his eyes were drooping, awaiting his usual disturbed dreams. He locked up and walked wearily down the stairs leading to the first floor bakery. Mrs. Lovette was giving her last customers meat pies. When she looked up, her eye bags were accentuated. She smiled wearily. "Ah, little Toby is sleeping in 'is room." She said. Then her smile turned to a slight frown. "Real pro'lem with the alcohol. Prolly shouldn't give the boy that."

Todd shrugged. "I wouldn't be too concerned. He's a growing man, Mrs. Lovette." She smiled again. "I s'pose you're right… come back again, dearie!" She called after the last customer, who waved cheerily, his stomach filled with her famous meat pies.

When the bell clanked its last time for the night, Sweeny stretched. "I got a couple more down in the basement, for tomorrow mornin'." He yawned, and Mrs. Lovette nodded. "I'll get to it early, Mr. Todd."

With that, the two disappeared off to bed, no light but the flickering of a candle in Sweeny's window. He played the fire through his fingers, testing his pain endurance. He found it easy, as if he'd become immune to the feel of true pain. He had seen so many sins and so much agony that he seemed to be used to it.

Sighing, he blew out the flame with a quick breath, and walked into the musty smelling guest bed Mrs. Lovette had provided. It wasn't the best, but he drifted soon into a dream filled with pain, murder, and gore.

The morning was startled by a loud knock in the main room. Mrs. Lovette walked out in night clothes, feeling a slight ashamedness. She was supposed to be finishing some more meat pies as it was.

In the faint light of day, she could see the judge. Her heart swelled. Sweeny would be delighted at this news. He could have this second chance!

She tried to cover up as she opened the grimy door. "Hello, sir!" She said breathlessly, letting him in. "Here for a shave?"

He sneered at her. "I'm afraid I am, ma'am. I haven't time to go to any other barber. It took much decision to come here, so I better get a fine shave," he said rather snootily. Mrs. Lovette bit back the many comments she wanted to yell out, and instead covered her frown with a smile. "I'll get his for you deary," she said kindly, but through gritted teeth.

But before she could move, Sweeny walked down the stairs. When he saw the judge, his eyes widened. "Dear, Mrs. Lovette, you never told me we had a customer."

She shook her head. "He just arrived," She said, smiling knowingly. Sweeny smiled slowly. "Are you here for an early shave?"

But before the judge could reply, there was a loud pop that echoed through the dreary room. The three of them jumped in surprise and looked in all directions, only to land on three people.

One was blonde-haired, with a slight sneer upon her pale complexion. Her blue eyes were transfixed on a man with greasy black hair, who was talking furiously to another, rather deranged looking woman with wild black locks and an angry face.

"…he will not be kind to this, Bellatrix…," the black-haired man started heatedly, but the deranged one cut in. "The lord will be _happy_ with my work, _Severus_!" She snapped, but then the three actually took notice of their surroundings.

"Oh great, your idiotic argument led us here," The blond-haired woman snarled, and looked at Sweeny, Mrs. Lovette, and the judge, who were all extremely disoriented.

"Did you just _appear_ in my shop?" Todd asked, feeling a bit giddy with the situation. Snape pointed a stick at him. "Obliviate!"

Sweeny was hit with sheer force. His mind was wiped clear. "Imperius," Snape muttered, and led Sweeny Todd out of the room on an important mission. This left Mrs. Lovette and the Judge.

Snape went to fire at the two of them, but Bellatrix threw her hand up to stop him. "_Wait_," She hissed eerily.

"What're you doin' in my pie shop? If yeh aren't gonna buy pies, then you ought to buy a ticket out o' here!" Mrs. Lovette stuttered. "Where's Sweeny?"

Bellatrix ignored her. "You are muggle, obviously."

Insulted, Lovette frowned. "And you're obviously insane!"

Snape walked up to the judge, eyes narrowed. "You look similar to me, muggle…," He said in a low voice. The judge narrowed his eyes too. "I, too, see a similarity…," They stood there sneering at each other. Finally, Snape grinned snidely. "You are similar to me. But I have the hair and the power."

The judge felt his jaw twitch. "Excuse me? I came here for a shave. Too bad you don't need one, _Severus_," He hissed, using the word previously.

Mrs. Lovette's eyes widened. "And you are me! Who are you?"

The judge was still convinced he had the better hair. He looked to the door. "Get in here!" He called.

A cowardly servant crept in, his eyes locked on the confrontation. "Yes, my Lord?"

"_Wormtail_?" Severus exclaimed.

Want more madness? Next chapter will come with the hope of three reviews or more. ReViEw!!! 


End file.
